


Your little special way of saying that you love me

by creativitea



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Long-Distance Relationship, timejump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagining their relationship and lives a few years after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse inaccuracies and/or bad jokes, I don't have a betareader for this pairing yet!

Distance was harder this time, with Levi. Missing Abel had been like missing an endtable. It had mostly been a comfortable and practical piece of furniture, rather than love. Not that Abel hadn't been precious to her, but at this point, it wasn't hard to admit that Wren had been right. Missing Levi was like missing new Simon Snow adventures in the shelves, even if being apart from Levi was only temporary. And unlike missing new stories, writing fanfiction didn't really help to stop missing him. (Yes, she had in fact tried to write a distance relationship AU with Baz and Simon. But it just made her sulk, so she had to change to something fluffier.)

Her phone buzzes.  
 _\- I swear, I almost asked one of my sisters to read me the newest chapter of your story, but it wouldn't be the same in someone elses voice._  
 _\- I think that's for the better, this is the chapter when he finally gets him up to his room._  
She laughed at the inside joke she'd implanted, before it started depressing her to miss Levi again. A while after she finished Carry on, Cath had started publishing chapters for an original story once in a while. Not because she was sick of writing fanfics(cause honestly, she wouldn't grow out of that, she'd always remain the fangirl she was); but to practice writing stories in her own universes outside the Fictional-writing classes. It had actually helped her flow in class as well. One of the side characters had been pointed out by Wren to be "Simon and Baz's lovechild", even though the actual influence behind it had been Levi (and a little bit of Reagan, but it wasn't their lovechild, she hoped. That would've been terribly weird of her to make.)  
  
Her phone started ringing, with the Kanye-song that had introduced Levi to emergency danceparties. Fighting the urge to start dancing, she picked it up with a heartwarm _"Hi, Levi."_ He was however skipping introductions, moving forward to the pressing matter. _"I'd prefer to listen to it as the bigger spoon, but I miss you too much to wait, can you read me the newest chapter over the phone?"_  
 _"Yeah, just let me get out of the library first"_ she said, as silently as she could without it having to be repeated in a louder voice. _"And bitch please, you'd be the small spoon."_ She commented, with an even more silent voice. The phone was pressed to her ear with her shoulder, so her hands were able to pack down her laptop so she could go. _"Should I walk you home? Like.. over the phone?"_   he offers.  
 _"Yeah, that would be nice._ "  
  
While she got out of the library, he went on telling her about what the past week, and how he'd named one of the cattle after the Simon and Baz lovechild. Which made her giggle, and he chuckled along. (And yes; the difference between those two ways of laughing was still a mystery to her) He'd been working at the ranch back home for a few months, while his father was recovering from an operation. _"I started a oneshot in a distance relationship AU with Baz and Simon the other day, but I couldn't finish because it made me miss you to much."_ Cath admitted, which made Levi die over how cute she was for the next 15 seconds. It was kind of embarrasing to tell him that she wrote about him, but as the precious thing he was, he told her that _"Bringing me into your world of Simon and Baz is your special little way of saying you love me."_  
 _"Sort of like naming your cow Jeremiah."_ she laughed. He didn't correct her on the cow thing, though she was about to correct herself.   
 _"Yes! Exactly!"_ Levi answered, with such happiness in his voice that Cath knew exactly which of his gazillion smiles that was currently plastered across his face.   
  
On the rest of the way home, they 'argued'(just teased eachother, really) whether Cath's new writing-partner had a crush on her or not. _"If anything, she has a crush on our character."_ Cath was stubborn, but so was her boyfriend. _"Yeah, but your character is basically you."_  
 _"I'm not a knight, Levi."_  
 _"Hey, you could be."_  
 _"I don't have a beard that I'm obsessed with."_  
 _"You should love your beard, Cath. It's what makes you so sexy."_ But in the end, he made sure to tell her that he really was happy that she had a writingpartner that wasn't exploiting her. And that he trusted her anyway.  
Wren was with Jandro tonight, so Cath had the room to herself. _"I'm starting the laptop now, are your eyes closed yet?"_ She teased. He was taking none of her sass. _"Hey, you gotta clear your throat first, honey."_  
  
And she did(out of habit, not command), and started reading. 


	2. The new Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Cath found her new writingpartner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a lot of Cath and Levi in this chapter, but there will be more in the next!
> 
> Also, sorry for being slow with writing more ~

They'd befriended last year, the last year for Levi, and her second year. That girl who'd been fangirling Cath to her, unknowingly directly to her "possible favourite author, tho she hasn't written any books yet". Unknowingly motivating her fave author to keep calm and carry on writing.  
The girl had still been wearing something that did not give of obvious signals towards her hidden interest, and Cath had still been wearing tees that were flaunting her hobby as if on her sleeve. The sleeve would've been Levi's though, cause the flannel shirt she'd been wearing on top of said tee belonged to(and smelled like) him.

Cath hadn't been sure if she'd recognized her, or if she was just eyeing the shirt because of what they had in common, but before deciding wether or not to ask her about it, she was greeted with _"I can't believe it's you."_  
"Yeah, long time no see." Cath had smiled.  
But the girl smiled wider, having some sort of spark in her eye that Cath couldn't quite read until she spoke again. _"It's so embarrasing, yet freaking awesome. I fangirled at you, Magicath!"_  
"Ohmyg-" Cath choked on the giggle on it's way out of her throat _"You know?"_  
_"I was amazed enough when your predictions about the fanfic were correct..."_ but her tone implied that that wasn't what had convinced her. _"but when I read that text by a Cath with Magicath's style in the school magazine, I kind of knew."_

 _"You could tell it was me?"_ Cath asked, more flattered than weirded out.  
_"God. I'm being creepy. I'm talking too much again."_ She told the floor.  
Cath finally sat down beside her. _"No. Or I guess, kinda.."_ she laughed, but not at her. _"But it's fine. You're not a stalker, at least."_ The last part sounded a bit like a question when she said it, which made them both laugh. And before they'd left Love Library. (which was still the worst name, but at least it felt nice to be there again when she didn't have to meet Nick in fiction writing. Or at all.)

\---

Some time later, when they'd met more normally, and their friendship was more balanced out (aka, Cath knew things about her fan now, like that her name was Carrie and that she was two months younger than her) she'd actually told her about the whole Nick-thing. Not because it still bothered her, because Nick was an exploitive creep and she had the best boyfriend ever (who she'd never had to hide her fanfiction from, more the opposite).  
But she'd been missing having someone to write with like that, so she told Carrie about the arrangement she had, and she was amazed by the idea of writing with Cath (Cath had also learned that Carrie liked to write, but didn't feel comfortable writing fanfiction herself). So eventually Cath had suggested they'd give it a try, and Carrie had been too excited to say no.  
And in the end it ended up being more fun than writing with Nick, because they could write fluff, with dragons and bring in nerdy references without any shame. Neither of them acted elitist, and they could openly tell another if someone they wrote became too Mary Sue. This wasn't like a rhytmical waltz lead by the most confident dancer, it was Levi's two roomates being the only dorks on the dancefloor and giving no fucks about looking foolish. But it wasn't awkward digging, either. Actually, it was more like a emergency danceparty where your body moved like that's what it was supposed to do, and had confidence like Kanye- but without the emercency-part.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a series out of this, where I write some of the story Cath is working on, plus her newer fanfics. If anyone is interested in reading that, I might consider putting that out here. Let me know, please? :)


End file.
